Remember: Under the Full Moon
by Silenced by Chronos
Summary: Sakura loves Sasuke. Or at least she thinks she does. She has amnesia and is currently staying with the Akatsuki. Will she find another love there? What will happen when she regains her memories? R&R!
1. Hello, Sakura

**Author's Notes: Hi, this is my first fic for Naruto. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Twinkly doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

**-**

**- **

** Chapter One: Hello, Sakura**

**-**

**- **

**The years have gone by quickly and Haruno Sakura was now seventeen years-old. They've gotten Sasuke back around one and a half years ago. As for Orochimaru, well, he was finally put an end to by Naruto and even Sasuke himself. To make sure that he was dead, they chopped up his different body parts and watched them burn to ashes. But anyway, on to the story...**

"Sakura! Hurry up!" Sasuke complained. They had just finished a rank B mission. Team 7 had its old members back again, and if you're wondering about Sai, well, he was _supposed to_ get regrouped with some other people--even though he didn't want to. He was already so attached to his group that he _really _hated the idea of getting a different team. Now, he just keeps changing groups, not wanting any permanent one except for Team 7: _without _Sasuke.

"H-Hai!" the pink haired kunoichi ran to him and healed his two degree burn from the enemy. _Aaah, Sasuke's mad at me again... _she thought, frowning.

"You know, if you didn't get in the way, then maybe I wouldn't even have this burn!" he half-yelled at her.

They might not have been able to defeat the enemy because of Sakura's mistake earlier. She charged at them without thinking, when one of the enemy shinobi used a technique on her where vines sprouted from the ground and absorbed her energy.

Naruto ran towards the two and panted. "Sasuke! It's not.. her fault..." He said in between pants, "It was... a... mistake.. that's all." He had that energetic smile plastered on his face again. "Sakura-chan, when you're done with Sasuke, do you mind healing this small wound I have?" He showed her a wide cut.

"Sure, Naruto," she let out a half-hearted smile.

"Hn. Pathetic." Sasuke murmured lowly.

But Sakura heard him crystal clear and looked down at the ground. _Sasuke..._

Naruto was healed quite rapidly and the three shinobi were making their way back to Konoha.

------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, here's the scroll that you wished for us to retrieve." Sakura handed her the scroll.

"Ah, Team 7! Great job. I knew I could count on you." The blond woman laughed, intoxicated for drinking too much sake. And it was late at night too. "You guys may leave. I'll call for you when you have another mission." She motioned for them to leave, and they did as they were told.

"Bye, Sakura!" Naruto said as he parted from her and Sasuke.

"Bye, Naruto. Good night," she smiled at him. _Sasuke! _She turned around and her eyes darted around, looking for Sasuke. There he was. "Good night Sasuke!" She shouted, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Whatever," he replied monotonously and continued walking to his house. _Good night, Sakura..._

A tear slid down her cheek. _Why are you so cold to me, Sasuke? Am I that pathetic...? s_he thought.

------------------------------

Sakura was sitting on the rooftop of a building where she could clearly gaze at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, and you could see a number of stars spread across the night sky.

A pair of blood red eyes were watching her from a nearby tree.

_ I'm so useless... No wonder Sasuke doesn't even care much about my existence... I'm nothing but a burden. A useless medic. _Tears were threatening to spill from here eyes. She couldn't-- no, she didn't want to let them fall. But she couldn't help it, it just hurt so much. "Why can't I do anything right?" She asked no one in particular. That was it. Those tears began to fall. They were falling down on her cheeks, one after another.

A rustling of leaves were heard.

"Who's there?" She had her defense up and was prepared for a fight.

_Shit! _The man thought. "Damn squirrel," he whispered.

Sakura heard no answer and threw a kunai at the tree.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura," said the masculine voice.

_I-Itachi..._ She couldn't move and was just frozen right on the spot. She didn't know what to do. She was afraid, confused. She started leaping on tree branches and made her way into the woods. Her heart was pumping fast. _What could he possibly want from me?_

"Sakura..." she heard him laugh. "I'll get you..."

The next thing she knew, she was dirty and was pinned against the a tree. "W-What... do.. you.. want..?" she asked in between pants.

"You." He smirked.

His voice was the last thing she heard. Then her whole world spun and she blacked out.

------------------------------

A pink haired kunoichi's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her jade green eyes. "W-Where am I?" she touched her head. It was aching.

"I see that you're awake," a man with long, messy, jet black hair said.

"Hello!" Sakura said, smiling widely.

"Hello...?" he replied. _What's wrong with this girl..._

He approached her cautiously. "Are you feeling alright, Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded energetically and got up from the bed she was lying down on. A big mirror was hung on the wall and she went to look at her reflection. She touched the mirror. "Who... am I?" She asked calmly. She looked at Itachi. "Who are you?" Her eyes were full of confusion.

"Amnesia...?" he muttered. "Come with me."

He dragged her along in the huge place that they were in.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The Akatsuki hideout," he replied.

"Aaah, it's pretty here." She smiled again.

"Here we are. Stay here." He ordered when they finally came upon a big door. Itachi entered. Within a few minutes, he came back out and motioned for her to follow him.

"Pein-sama... This is Haruno Sakura." Itachi introduced her to his leader.

Pein looked at her interestingly. "So this is the girl..." He smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's teh first chappie of my story! It's short but i hope yew liked it. :) **

**-Twinkly **

**Review please! **


	2. Pieces of Memories

**Author's Notes: It's been a long time since I last updated, so here's chapter two. Enjoy. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Twinkly doesn't own Naruto.**

* * *

**-**

**- **

**Chapter Two: Pieces of Memories  
**

**-**

**-**

"Haruno Sakura-san, I have an offer for you." the leader said with a hint of entertainment in his eyes.

"Offer?" _What kind of offer.. Wait.. Is he talking to me? I'm pretty sure that he's talking to me since Sakura is a girl's name and there are no other girls in this room.. _She thought. She may have amnesia, but hey, she was still Sakura. The big fore headed know-it-all.

**Sakura! I don't know what happened to our memory but I'm still here. Be on your guard, **the pink haired girl heard her inner self say.

_I know that. Don't worry. I don't think we're in any kind of danger though..._

**Whatever. Just remember what I said...**

"Sakura," the blond haired man said. "Sakura." he said louder and shook her gently. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and her hand was raised, clenched into a fist. Most likely it was because of herself arguing with her inner self.

"Huh?" She said bluntly. "Oh... I'm sorry.." She said sheepishly.

"..." No reply was heard from the blond haired man who was covered with his Akatsuki cloak. He slowly walked back to his throne-like chair in the dark, shadowy area in the room. He motioned his hand, wanting Itachi to leave them alone.

Of course, he understood and left immediately.

"Girl," he said in a low, monotonous voice. "Do you know who you are?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Your name is Haruno Sakura. A medic nin." he paused. "Do you know what a medic nin is?"

"I believe so. A ninja who has trained especially to aid others and treat their injuries."

"Correct. Now, do you know why you're here?"

She shook her head again, her long pink locks swaying in the same motion.

"It's a shame, and it seems that the Akatsuki organization has been downgraded." Sakura couldn't see his features very well, and saw only an outline of his figure. He rested his face lazily onto his palm. He continued, "We've lost some members and I don't think it's because our abilities need improvement. No, not at all. We need a medic. We have highly skilled members here but not one is a medic."

"So... You want me to join your organization and help you, right?" Sakura asked, almost seeming like she stated the question, as if knowing the answer.

"Fool. Of course not," he bellowed. "Your level of skill is under that of what is necessary to be a member of our organization. The Akatsuki is made up of highly skilled members. S-ranked criminals. We only need you for medicinal purposes. I've heard that you've trained under Tsunade and that you're not that bad of a ninja. You have, afterall, killed Sasori." His lips curled into a sly smile.

"Sasori?" The kunoichi slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, a former member of ours. But you'll find out about that some other time. About my offer... Would you like to become Akatsuki's medic nin? We especially need you to help with Itachi's eyes..." He saw the look on her face. She was going to say no. "..You could do that or.. die. It's your option." He stepped up and walked in an area with a little more light, his grin visible to Sakura.

"I.." _Dammit..._

**Say yes, you idiot! We can't take them on... Remember what he said? S-ranked criminals.**

_Yeah, but... What if.._

**Don't 'what if' me! Besides, it's not like we have a choice... And they need us, so they can't kill us.**

Sakura sighed. _Okay, _she thought, finally giving in. "I'll help the Akatsuki."

"Very good," the man said, walking back to his seat.

"But, uhm..." Sakura said in a shaky voice. "I don't know how to use any techniques..."

"Not a problem. Itachi will bring you scrolls and books dealing with your medical things and I have a room for you to practice it. The things you'll need will be provided as well. You're free to roam this place, but I'm warning you, watch out." he said in a playful voice. "Itachi."

In a second, Itachi was back inside, kneeling in front of his leader.

"You know where to bring her. Let her be. If she tries to escape, be merciless and show no pity. As for her memories, she'll find them on her own."

Itachi nodded and escorted the girl out and to the requested room.

"Hey," she called out as Itachi was about to leave. "Can you help me?"

He just stared blankly at her and disappeared before her very eyes.

"Great." she mumbled to herself and sat in the midst of all the scrolls and books she was supposed to read.

--

After hours of reading and re-reading books and scrolls, she grasped basically everything. She only needed to practice a bit and know the basic concepts, for example, the concept that she had to concentrate most of her chakra to her hands, or other certain body parts, like to her feet if she wanted to walk on water.

She walked back to the archive of information and began placing the documents she used in the right places.

_Alright. One last book. _She grinned, wanting to leave the damned place already. "Now, where does this book go..." she said to no one in particular. _There?_ The pink-haired kunoichi was staring at the top shelf of a bookshelf.

Standing on the tip of her toes, she concentrated on getting the last book back to its proper place. _Just a little bit more... _A bead of sweat slid down her face.

"Uwaah!" Unfortunately, Sakura didn't reach the top and landed on her butt. "Itai..." She rubbed her bottom and opened her eyes. "What's this?" Papers of shinobi who were about her age were scattered everywhere. She picked up one of the papers.

It had a picture of a blonde girl with light blue eyes. On it was written:

**Yamanaka Ino  
Specialty: Mind Control Jutsu  
Teammates: Nara Shikamaru; Akimichi Choji**

A couple of other specific information was listed, but Sakura stared at the paper in confusion. "Yamanaka... Ino..?"

Blurred images came rushing to her mind. Images of a little girl with blond hair giving her a red headband and saying something about a boy name Sasuke. Images of the same girl but at an older age, fighting against Sakura with such vehemence. Images of the girl in the picture at a flower shop, then at a hospital giving a flower to the one called Sasuke. The last image with the same blond girl at about the same age that Sakura was now, and she was of the girl crying and hugging the one called Sasuke tightly as if it seemed like they haven't seen each other in such a long time.

The rush of the blurry images stopped.

"Yamanaka Ino..." Sakura repeated. _The images of that blond girl that I just had... Is that girl the same person as this person? _she thought, holding up the picture and information of Yamanaka Ino. "Sasuke..." she murmured soon enough, remembering that most of the images that she had just seen was connected to a person name Sasuke. _I wonder who he is... Those images that I just saw are probably pieces of my memory. I wonder if I can see them again sometime... I hope that the images are clearer next time..._

She neatly fixed the papers and put them back where they belonged and walked out of the room. She stretched her arms and yawned. _How long was I in there? I think I'm a bit hungry... Or sleepy... _She rubbed her eyes with her hands and found someone standing before her when she removed her hands from her eyes.

"Yo," the person said, smiling toothily.

Sakura jumped back with a startled expression on her face but soon became defensive. She was unarmed but took a fighting pose anyway. She was confident with the couple of techniques that she's either learned or relearned while staying in that room for so long. But she quickly put her guard down, just noticing that the guy was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

_Holy shit, _the pink-haired girl thought, frozen in place.

The man who was standing there had long blond hair up in a pony tail, his bangs covering almost half of his face. He began to walk toward her with a grin on his face.

Sakura felt a drop of sweat on her forehead roll down. "I-I," she stuttered, unable to say what she wanted out of fear. S-ranked criminals. Those two words echoed in her mind and her countenance showed a more frightened expression. The blond-haired person was now standing right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Please don't hurt me!" Sakura blurted out after he spoke. Her eyes that were shut tight opened instantly. "Eh?" She tilted her head. _Did he just ask me if I was okay? _

"You must be the medic ninja from Konoha. I'm Deidara, yeah" he smiled and held his hand out for her to shake.

"Deidara..." She murmured, still amazed that she wasn't harmed and was in fact perfectly fine. "I"m Haruno Sakura," she replied, shaking his hand feebly.

"Ano, could you please heal this small wound that I got? I got it from this Jinchuuriki that I captured. I think it was the three-tail Jinchuuriki; I don't really remember because I don't care," he babbled. Deidara took his Akatsuki cloak off and removed his shirt as well, revealing a third degree burn.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the burn. "A _'small' _wound?! This isn't small at all!" She quickly rushed to heal him. _I wonder why his shirt and his cloak aren't burnt though... _She thought while healing him. _He--Deidara seems nice, _she smiled, _maybe not all of these guys are mean after all. _It took her a while to heal the his burnt skin, but she got the job done, with just one day's practice.

"Thanks," Deidara smiled at her once again. "I was going to go eat some dinner after I found you and got this thing healed, so you wanna come to the dining room with me?"

The kunoichi nodded happily, "Yeah, I don't think I'd be able to find the dining room if I don't come with you."

"Uhm, so should I just call you Deidara?"

"Yup. So it's alright for me to call you Sakura, yeah?"

The girl nodded and smiled sheepishly. She thought that she had just made her first friend in the huge mansion-like place. "Ne, Deidara, is everyone else here... You know... "Mean?"" She asked, unable to decide what word to use to describe whether the other Akatsuki members were violent, ruthless creatures or not.

"Let's see," he placed a finger on his chin, thinking about it. "We're not that different from everyone else, so like everyone else, we all have different personalities, yeah. Hidan is a foul-mouthed guy who is a religious freak and he can be really annoying. Kakuzu doesn't really care about socializing with everyone and thinks about money, money, and money. Kisame _loves _to fight, but he's a loyal guy. Tobi is a funny guy, but he can be annoying sometimes too, so I end up detonating bombs on him. Pein and Konan and usually calm and stoic people, but Konan can be such a bitch at times: she's the only girl in Akatsuki. The two of them are kind of mysterious, yeah. As for Zetsu... Well, let's just say that he has a 'split personality.'"

"What about Uchiha Itachi-san?" The kunoichi asked, noticing right away that Itachi wasn't mentioned.

Deidara scowled when he heard Itachi's name. "I was hoping you wouldn't' ask. I don't know. He's strong. I hate him. That's about it."

"Sorry..." Sakura said in a faint voice, forming a sad countenance. She didn't know whether to be scared that she angered the Akatsuki member or to be sad because she made her "first friend" mad.

"Ah! Don't make that face, it's alright, it's alright," Deidara laughed nervously. He didn't know how to handle a crying girl; in fact, he didn't know how to handle girls at all. He sighed and made a clay figure of Sakura. It had all the specific details of herself, from the thin strands of her hair to the clothes that she was currently wearing. "Art is beautiful, yeah. It's for you." He felt his cheeks become a little hot but he didn't know why.

Sakura's eyes twinkled with delight. "Thank you," she smiled at him.

"U-Un..." He averted his gaze, feeling his cheeks become hotter for some reason. "I think I've gotten a fever all of a sudden," he murmured.

They got to the dining room, where everyone was already seated and digging in to the food. Not exactly _everyone_; Hidan, Tobi, and Kisame were the ones attacking the food. Konan just ate quietly with an annoyed look on her face; she was also annoyed because Pein wasn't there with them. Itachi was also eating quietly, not really caring about what was happening since it was like that practically every single day. He just couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

Sakura wondered where they got all their food from. As if reading her mind, Deidara stated, "Kakuzu always buys food for us. Sometimes we have to cook our own food which is really bothersome, yeah." He walked to the table and took a seat, patting the seat next to him, meaning for Sakura to sit there. She did as she was told. It did feel awkward for her just to sit down there though. She kept her eyes on her plate since it felt like everyone was watching her as if she was some kind of extinct animal or something.

It became silent for a while, which made it even more awkward for Sakura. She looked up and found that everyone _was _staring at her.

"Oooh, she must be the new medic ninja that Itachi brought from Konoha!" Tobi said, breaking the brief silence.

It became rowdy again. "She's pretty damn cute," Hidan said, who was now standing next to Sakura.

_When did he..? _Sakura gulped.

Hidan drew his face closer to hers, examining her.

"Hidan, leave her alone. She's new here. You're scaring her, yeah," Deidara reasoned.

"Shut your f-cking mouth," Hidan retorted.

Konan looked at Sakura with an icy glare. Sakura shrunk back in fear.

"Enough!" Itachi bellowed and pushed his chair back, walking toward Sakura. That was another new thing to the Akatsuki for the day. Itachi losing his temper over them arguing? But they were always rowdy and they always argued with each other, so what makes today any different?

He picked up the pink-haired girl and tossed her onto his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.

"What do you think you're doing, teme?!" Deidara yelled.

Itachi looked at him with a somewhat aggravated expression and Deidara glared at him with an even more impassioned one. The atmosphere became tense.

"Ano," Sakura tried to say, only to get yelled at by the two guys with ponytails: they told her to "Shut up!" simultaneously. That struck a nerve. That was it. Part of the old Sakura had been revived. "You two better stop it," Sakura threatened, her lips forming a scary smile. She was building up more and more chakra, concentrating it on her first if the two wouldn't stop fighting with each other. _Naruto and Sasuke... You two always fight with each other. It's getting annoying! _she thought.

Deidara and Itachi sweat dropped and calmed down.

_Sakura's face looks scary, _Deidara thought.

All of a sudden, all the chakra that Sakura had been building up was suddenly released. "Naruto... Sasuke..." She said unconsciously, then fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was it? Again, I apologize for not updating for SO long... Please review :) Suggestions on how to make it better would be great, so would constructive criticism, etc. Flames are welcome :)**

**Ja!**

**-Aimee  
**


End file.
